kingkongfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
King Kong (1933)
right|250px King Kong – klasyczny film łączący elementy horroru z kinem przygodowym nakręcony przez Meriana C. Coopera i Ernesta B. Schoedsacka w 1933 roku. Premiera odbyła się 2 marca, czas filmu wynosi zaś równo 100 minut. Film jest zaliczany do najgłośniejszych dzieł w historii kina oraz uznawany za przełomowy ze względu na niezwykłe (jak na tamte czasy) efekty specjalne. Fabuła Czas wielkiego kryzysu w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Bezrobotna aktorka Ann Darrow zostaje zatrudniona przez sfrustrowanego filmowca Carla Denhama, który chce udowodnić próbującym go zwolnić producentom, że ma talent reżyserski. Denham chce udać się na owianą legendami i tajemnicą Wyspę czaszek, gdzie chce nakręcić swój film. Wraz z nim na statek wsiada ekipa a wśród nich Ann i zakochany w niej scenarzysta Jack Driscoll. Po przybyciu na wyspę, ekipa zastaje wielki mur, a przed nim grupę tubylców. Wódz nakazuje mężczyznom odejść. Zrezygnowany Denham odpływa. Jednak w nocy tubylcy wkradają się na statek i po kryjomu porywają Ann, którą przerażoną wloką na wyspę, gdzie przywiązują ją do wielkiego pala, przed murem. Ekipa rusza dziewczynie na ratunek. Zza muru wychodzi mieszkaniec wyspy - olbrzymi goryl Kong, który porywa przerażoną Ann i bierze ją ze sobą na wyspę. Ekipa na oczach przerażonych tubylców, wdziera się przez mur na wyspę. O świcie ekipa ratunkowa z Denhamem i Driscollem na czele jest już w głębi wyspy. Tam przekonują się, że wyspa zamieszkana jest nie tylko przez olbrzymiego goryla, ale i przez dawno uznawane przez naukę za wymarłe dinozaury. Na początku w lesie ekipa spotyka Stegozaura, którego udaje im się jednak pokonać. Później członkowie wyprawy budują tratwę i przeprawiają się przez rzekę. Tam zaskakuje ich zdezorientowany Brontozaur, który rozwścieczony ściga mężczyzn, zabijając jednego z nich. Mężczyźni ponownie uciekają do lasu, gdzie napotykają Konga. Olbrzymi goryl zrzuca kłodę z mężczyznami w przepaść, tam ekipa zostaje zaatakowana przez olbrzymią jaszczurkę, gigantycznego kraba i ośmiornicowatego insekta. Tylko Denhamowi i Driscollowi udaje się przeżyć, pierwszy wraca na statek, drugi idzie dalej za Ann. Tymczasem Kong wraca do Ann, którą zostawił na wierzchołku drzewa. Tam zostaje ona zaatakowana przez Tyranozaura. Dochodzi do zażartej walki między Kongiem a dinozaurem, w której olbrzymi goryl zabija T. Rexa, po czym dalej odchodzi z przerażoną Ann. W ślad za nimi odchodzi Driscoll. Kong dochodzi do swojej jaskini, w której rezyduje. Tam Ann zostaje zaatakowana przez olbrzymiego węża. Kong zabija go, po czym włazi z przerażoną kobietą na skarpę. Tam ponownie musi się zmierzyć z wygłodniałym Pteranodonem która ostatecznie zrzuca ze skarpy. Nocą na skarpę wchodzi Driscoll. Ann ucieka z nim, za nimi w pościg rusza rozwścieczony Kong. Docierają na wybrzeże, gdzie Kong doszczętnie rujnuje wioskę tubylców, ostatecznie jednak zostaje pokonany przez ekipę odkrywców. Denham wpada na pomysł, by w Ameryce zbić fortunę na Królu Kongu - Ósmym cudzie świata, jak go sam nazwał. W Ameryce King Kong zostaje skuty i jest pokazywany publiczności. W czasie występu jednak Ann zaczyna krzyczeć, co sprawia że olbrzymi goryl uwalnia się z łańcuchów, rujnuje teatr, wyłazi na miasto i zaczyna je demolować (niszczy m.in. pociąg). W końcu bierze przerażoną Ann i wraz z nią wspina się na szczyt Empire State Building. W ślad za nimi rusza Driscoll. Na szczycie wieży King Konga i Ann atakują samoloty, które ostrzeliwują olbrzymiego goryla. King Kong długo i wytrwale się broni, ale w końcu zostaje śmiertelnie ranny i spada ze szczytu wieży. Na szczyt wchodzi Driscoll. Przy martwym ciele King Konga zbiera się publiczność. Carl Denham mówi że to nie samoloty, tylko piękna miłość zabiła bestię. Obsada * reżyseria: Merian C. Cooper, Ernest B. Schoedsack * scenariusz: Merian C. Cooper, Edgar Wallace, James Ashmore Creelman, Ruth Rose * aktorzy: ** Fay Wray jako Ann Darrow ** Robert Armstrong jako Carl Denham ** Bruce Cabot jako John 'Jack' Driscoll ** Frank Reicher jako kapitan Englehorn ** Sam Hardy jako Charles Weston ** Noble Johnson ** Steve Clemente ** James Flavin ** Victor Wong (niewymieniony w czołówce) * producenci: ** David O. Selznick – producent wykonawczy ** Merian C. Cooper – producent ** Ernest B. Schoedsack – producent * muzyka: Max Steiner * zdjęcia: Edward Linden, J.O. Taylor, Vernon L. Walker, Kenneth Peach * montaż: Ted Cheesman * scenografia: Carroll Clark, Alfred Herman, Van Nest Polglase, Thomas Little, Ray Moyer Ciekawostki * Pomysł na scenariusz do „''King Konga''” zrodził się w głowie Meriana C. Coopera zainspirowany jego snem, w którym monstrualny goryl zaatakował Nowy Jork. Nie jest to jedyny kultowy film mającym początek we śnie – podobną genezę miał „''Ósmy pasażer Nostromo''” Ridleya Scotta. * Statek, który przywiózł do San Diego tyranozaura w „''Zaginionym świecie''” Stevena Spielberga nosił taką samą nazwę jak ten z „''King Konga''”. Był to hołd filmowca dla starego filmu. Kolejnym był identyczny gest drapania się wykonany przez tyranozaura. * King Kong, jak głoszą plotki, był ulubionym filmem Adolfa Hitlera. Nie był to jedyny przypadek dyktatora-miłośnika monster movie. Koreański przywódca Kim Dzong Il był wielkim fanem japońskich produkcji z Godzillą. Kontynuacja i remake W rok po premierze pierwszego filmu weszła do kin jego kontynuacja, Son of Kong. Film stanowił bezpośrednią kontynuację losów Carla Denhama, który powrócił na Wyspę Czaszek. Film ten jednak nie zdobył aż takiego rozgłosu co pierwsza część. W 1976 nakręcony został pierwszy remake w reżyserii Johna Guillermin'a, który jednak nie zadowolił większości fanów. W 2005 Peter Jackson nakręcił kolejny remake, będący, jak sam twierdził, marzeniem jego życia. Film ten przez pewien czas był najdroższym w dziejach kina. Fabuła stanowiła wyjątkowo wierną, lecz rozbudowaną o liczne detale wersję oryginalnego scenariusza. Peter Jackson w charakterze ciekawostki nakręcił również "Zaginioną scenę" do filmu z 1933. Kategoria:King Kong (1933)